Whisper in The Wind
by Artemis Amos
Summary: She felt sadness hit her like slap in the face. When she heard about his death, she couldn't help but break down. She knew he wouldn't want her to avenge him, so she tried to be happy for him.


_Warning: Please know that this is just a one-shot, and that Sakura is OOC because I changed her background a bit, okay, maybe a lot._

 **Whisper of The Wind**

Sakura never forgot him. He always crowded her thoughts, invading her mind when she least expected, and it was annoying; just like he was.

She remembered when she heard the news. That he was dead, and it broke her. He was always there for her, even if she didn't want him near her.

She missed him. It tore her apart every time she thought of him. His cheerful personality and the way he always joked around. The way his onyx eyes glinted with mischievousness, and the way his obsidian, inky black hair waved in the wind (even though it wasn't long). She missed everything about him, and when she remembered how she said mean things to him; she always felt a pang in her heart. But it didn't faze him when she insulted him, he always stayed by her side, trying to break her mask.

She knew he worried about his clan - the Uchiha clan. Everyone was suspicious and cautious around an Uchiha, thinking they would do something to them, just because of one incident that was caused by a - most likely - rouge Uchiha, although she knew that no Uchiha has ever went rogue, she stuck with the theory.

Sakura never let go of his death, always clinging to him. She had changed after the incident, she didn't build her walls back up but she tried to become more expressive and nice toward other people. And it worked, she was always happy and helping out others the best she could. But today was different.

Everyone noticed that the twelve year old pinkette was gloomy. She snapped at everyone, even her "crush" - Sasuke Uchiha. It surprised him for sure, and when Sakura had saw his shock, she almost felt better.

Sakura's feet crunched on the grass as her footsteps felt heavier with each step she took. The clouds darkened as she looked up at her destination - the cemetery. Although she already felt like running away, she swallowed her tears and walked forward, entering through the gate.

Tears already found themselves down her cheeks, and she cursed at herself for being so weak. She found herself already in front of his grave, grazing her hands on top of it. She clinched her teeth.

 _"Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan."_ a voice whispered but it resonated around the cemetery. Sakura snapped her head, trying to find the familiar voice.

 _It sounded just like_ him, she thought, her face turned solemn. She thought of replying to the voice, but somebody's voice already beat her to it.

"What are you doing here, Sakura."

 _Tch_ , she grit her teeth before turning to a familiar face - Sasuke Uchiha. He stood there with a face that could easily pass a "I don't care" attitude, but Sakura could say otherwise. While he had a cool expression, his stance was stiff and guarded; she could also see annoyance swimming in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Why should I tell you, Uchiha." she retorted. "Just go away, you're being annoying."

Sasuke, although he still looked the same, was surprised. This was Sakura Haruno, one of his fangirls that fought her best friend for him, but he could tell she was always different from the other girls because sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking, she glared at him, even went as far as "accidentally" hitting him and flashing away to another seat or location, depends on where she was and where she did it.

"Come on." he demanded as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him.

Confusion dawned on her face. She looked at Sasuke and let herself be dragged. She didn't particularly care about anything, not on this day. But it still made her feel guilty, she didn't get to pay her respects to him. Sakura couldn't help but be curious, where did the voice come from. _Was it him, no, it couldn't be, he's dead_ , even though Sakura knew it wasn't him, she couldn't help but think about how familiar it sounded, making her doubt herself every time.

"Sakura,"

She was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked around, noticing that she was in the middle of a meadow. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and saw that he also had a dango stick.

"I heard they were your favorite." Sasuke said, holding the dango out towards her.

 _"I heard they were your favorite!"_ The quote reverberated in her mind.

A small, but noticeable, smile appeared on her face. She grabbed the stick and looked at it before looking around the meadow again. She remembered when he took her out to a meadow once to cheer her up.

"Thanks."

A transparent figure looked at the scene with a smile on his face. She was finally happy, and safe. He knew she wasn't completely over his death but he knew that this was the beginning.

He disappeared before he reappeared in front of Sakura. He lightly touched her, knowing she couldn't feel him, and leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. He heard Sakura softly gasp, it didn't attract his cousins attention, but it did make Sakura press her forehead.

His transparent body started pulling away from Sakura, vanishing. He appeared at his grave and before he could completed vanish from the world of living, he touched the flower on his grave. Looking at his grave one more time, he was enveloped in bright light.

Lying on his grave was two white roses under the saying, _"In Memory of Shisui Uchiha"_

 **Author Notes:**

 _This is actually my first fanfic on FanFiction Net, and I wanted to make a Shisui x Sakura one-shot story because there are rarely any around that are finished. I twisted it up a bit, making Sakura cold-hearted as a child and Shisui came along and melted her icy heart with his teasing, mischievous acts, even though she was mean to him._

 _I knew that Sakura isn't usually like that but ah wanted to spice it up a bit. Ever heard of_

 _"opposites attract". That's what I did._

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
